Traduzioni Luminose
by Passe on an Angel
Summary: [RoxasZexion] Fifty clicks in two lives that never existed. 'Even if you can touch it, see it, smell it, kill it, it might not be real. Remember that for me.'
1. Introduction

A/N: _You can partially thank Gentle Kit for this. Direct spin-off of Traduzioni Oscure. So, it's like a -bangs head into desk- Medication! That's what I need. Me-di-ca-tion!_

_I have about sixty-thousand million fics I need to be working on and only a month to get them all up to speed. afdsjalkdaslkejlkdaseddeeee. I'm going to go bake my head in an oven now._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts or anything else that's copyrighted.

Special Note: _This has been sitting in my fanfiction folder for I don't know how long. **I** **did not** **write this recently**. Just something I feel I should post now that I have no time to do anything. Arg._

Pairings? RokuZekuRoku

**WARNING: **Shonen-ai. Probably OOCness. I tried my best, dammit!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduzioni Luminose

_**1. Introduction**_

_Roxas' introduction to Zexion was nothing less than embarrassing; walking in on the older Nobody showering wasn't exactly formal._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tight black clothing, blinding white castle, strange men walking out of dark portals, evil masterminds.

It was a wonder the Organization only had thirteen members.

Roxas was currently being show around the expansive Castle that Never Was(but obviously is) once before he was let loose. He had, in two weeks time, come across a number of strange characters. All except one.

Two weeks and Roxas had yet to meet this 'Cloaked Schemer'. Every other nonperson had managed to introduce themself to him. Hell, even Vexen, the arguably most anti-social of this estranged little group(besides Emo Boy), stopped by his room to say 'hi'. Not in so many words(it was more of a grunt), but still... Roxas had been told he was special and wasn't used to being ignored(he had only been himself for a few months, after all).

Roxas attempted to gather all the information he could on this guy. Axel, his self-proclaimed 'best friend', was a little hesitant but eventually gave in, if only to please XIII. Zexion, VI, was originally one of Ansem's apprentices, the youngest and most brilliant of them all. He was also the last of that unique group to lose his heart. According to Xigbar, the kid gave a fight to remember, but ended up clutching a bloody book as Xemnas dragged him into that never ending darkness.

All of the 'rebirth' stories were similar. Demyx managed to get dragged down during a concert in Spira. Luxord, X and a gambler, had just lost a small fortune at a casino in Vegas. Larxene was literally crushed defending her homeland(no sympathy there. She's a total bitch). The most gruesome happened to be Marluxia's, but that was another story entirely.

Finally, after another week of waiting, Roxas finally decided to approach VI himself.

...but the older nobody was nowhere to be found.

Damn poofing powers.

Roxas stalked his 'usual spots'(according to Demyx and Xigbar), but could never find him. Even when he had the combined force of Demyx, Axel, and a reluctant Luxord they couldn't locate the Nobody. Always 'just missing' and 'glimpses'. Besides a crudely drawn picture, from Demyx, Roxas had no idea what he even _looked_ like.

Demyx, with the aid of a water clone, actually managed to open Zexion's bedroom door.

Hallelujah?

"Okay, hurry up and do whatever you need to. If Zexion finds out I helped you he's going to make me think I'm one of Marluxia's plants again." Roxas nodded, venturing into the darkness. Demyx muttered something about 'photosynthesis' as he marched in the opposite direction.

Zexion's room was surprisingly bright. Given his reputation, the blond Nobody expected it to be a black void of tears and bad rock music. The walls were the original blinding white, as was the tile floor. In fact, the only evidence anybody actually lived there was a small bed and a closet full of matching black cloaks. Did Zexion ever wear anything else?

The door on the far side of the room slid open, revealing a twilight haired male dressed in nothing but a greyish bathrobe. Roxas felt a blush rise to his cheeks as the vague scent of vanilla drifted through the room.

The other stared at Roxas with a dull expression, not even bothering to cover himself. "What do you want, XIII?"

"N-nothing! Just... Er. Wantedtointroducemyself!" Roxas squeaked, rushing backwards and slamming his head into the door. Graceful.

Embarrassed? Yes, he was.

"You've completed your mission. Congratulations," the twilight haired Nobody's patronized him, a slow clap floated through the room, "Now get out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduzioni Luminose

01

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: In_ my_ reality Zexion smells like vanilla. It's a real scent, too. Not like 'fresh ocean air' or something like that. That's just silly.

Review's are nice, but I'm not expecting any.


	2. Love

A/N: These are not in order BTW, but are related unless stated otherwise... and snuggling. SNUGGLING! SNUUUUUUUGGLIIIIING!!! -snuggles- There is an order, though. I just choose to go by the list. Har.

Disclaimer: THESE. NEVAH. GO. AWAY. I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts or anything else that's copyrighted.

WARNING: These will range from fantastically angsty to super fluffy happy yaoi time hour. This is one of the ones closer to fantastically angsty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduzioni Luminose

_**2. Love**_

_**Zexion didn't love him; he couldn't care less about his nonexistence and Roxas was completely contempt with that... for now.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ever illusive VI had to finally been captured, if only for a moment, and if only for a snuggle.

Roxas tiptoed quietly through the library, using random objects to obscure his position from the twilight haired Nobody. Zexion was lounging on one of the many chairs, legs hanging over one arm while his head was pressed contently against another. He had not moved from his comfortable position for hours, at least, that's what Roxas' ever reliable sources said.

Demyx and Axel. Very reliable.

"BANZAAAIII!!!" The blond collided with a soft black cushion instead of his boyfriend's chest.

Zexion sat on the opposite couch, one eyebrow raised slightly. He flipped a page of his book, quietly contemplating the rationality of asking Vexen to create a time machine and use it to go back and stop himself from ever purchasing this brain freeze on paper. Whoever wrote the book had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

Roxas's curse lost itself in the couch fabric.

The bookshelves laughed at him.

"Mrexmrry," Roxas said into the couch.

A sigh. "What is it, XIII?"

"Drid ruu mrove?"

"XIII, if I wanted to avoid you I would pick a less public place to hide." True, but Zexion had the habit of screwing with the blond's head just for the sake of entertainment. Despite what he implied(Zexion rarely every directly stated anything) Roxas knew VI enjoyed it.

In a flash Roxas hopped from the couch, gave a cry for a deity Zexion had never heard of, and promptly knocked the air out of VI's lungs. Probably cracked a few ribs too. The twilight haired Nobody coughed violent hacks while the blond snuggled into his chest.

"I understand Xemnas is sending you," VI informed, "You requested to go alone. Why?"

"Worried?"

"Curious."

Roxas placed his chin on Zexion's chest, blocking the Nobody's view of his book with elaborately styled blond hair. With a small grin, the blond began playing with the cloak's silver zipper. Zexion ignored him, but he wasn't pushing him away.

"I'm strong enough now," Roxas explained, "I want to prove that being the last member doesn't mean I'm useless."

"That's foolish," VI said, shifting slightly to bring his book closer to his face, "You'll risk your life to bring yourself false feelings of worth and respect?"

"...Your mom's foolish."

_Sigh._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sticky, black liquid traveled in unorganized streams from his wounds. Roxas coughed, dropping onto the bed. His mind vaguely registered the feeling of an arm wrapping around his waist while another grabbed his arm. Slipping in and out of consciousness, Roxas noticed the white tile floors of Zexion's room. Though they were identical to the rest of the castle, XIII could tell.

The younger Nobody was almost tossed onto the bed. Roxas coughed again, black blood covering a small patch of blanket beside him. He raised his head slightly to make out VI's features. So, he was right.

"I'm not going to baby you," Zexion responded, "You were a fool to go alone."

"Ze-."

For a split second, the blond Nobody's lungs froze. Zexion's expression reminded Roxas of a pissed off cat. ...The mental image of Zexion with pretty blue kitty ears would have made him laugh, had he not been on the verge of passing out.

"You're worthless to us dead," VI said, voice calm and even. He moved out of sight, rummaging through a chest on the far side of his room. "If you get yourself killed then whatever hope the Superior has given us is lost."

Zexion came back with a bottle full of a green air. Why would Zexion carry around cure potions? The Nobody never went on missions. Roxas coughed as a warm, green light surrounded him. The pain numbed away, still there but smaller and less significant.

"Forget your false feelings of pride. You have nothing to prove to anybody, even yourself." Roxas imagined Zexion's even expression and cringed as another burst of pain shot up his arm.

"I'll find Vexen. ...Don't bleed on my sheets."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduzioni Luminose

02

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't actually intend for these to be, well, _good_... Hear me out. So far I've been experiencing with writing styles, format, and everything else I can think of. Why? I have no idea. ...I'm experimenting with spellchecks too. Mine, apparently, suuuucks.

Reviews are nice, but I'm not expecting any. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. You rock socks... I mean...


	3. Light

A/N: Jeebus, even if I wanted to stop I wouldn't be able to. There's this one sentence that I just have to get to. I wrote it in advance and have, like, thirty to go before I get to it. Egads.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts or anything else used here.

WARNING: For all the people who think crack is just dandy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduzioni Luminose

**3. Light**

_"If you expected me to say something corny like 'you are my light', you can go straight to the Underworld. Happy Valentine's."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were never really romantic.

Roxas tried, oh how he tried, but Zexion never reciprocated. It wasn't that the older Nobody was mean or uncaring(insert discrete coughing noise, followed by a chorus of 'shut up' and one 'let the kid dream'), it was that he couldn't feel. Zexion simply didn't understand why things such as kissing under the mistletoe and giving each other presents on certain days were important.

VI's version of being romantic was... different, considering his definition was 'that thing XIII complains about'. Roxas learned to lower his standards to the point where Zexion tolerating snuggling for an hour was the highlight of the month. Something he would talk about on their anniversary or tell their non-existent cats(Zexion liked cats and even expressed his desire -hah!- to own a few. Xemnas wouldn't allow it, as the last pet in the halls of the Castle that Never Was ended up in that day's dinner.).

Later, Luxord explained that Zexion being romantic would cause a paradox of some sort and kill them all. Xigbar told him that the last person Zexion, Ienzo at the time, was romantic with ended up having to fight a man with one wing and a ridiculously long sword. Xaldin... well, Xaldin's form of comfort was to give Roxas a five second head start before he chased XIII out of his room.

Larxene, however, noticed XIII's dilemma. Being tired of her fellow blonde sulking whenever a 'special' day passed without so much as an 'I love you', she decided to take matters into her own hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere deep in the bowels of the blackest hole of space, a small table sat. Four people, or figurative black creatures shaped like people, sat, playing a game of cards. The figure representing reality blinked in surprise -then again, in surprise, considering it didn't have eyes- as his 'Fluff' card hit the table. Common Sense picked it up and Time coughed politely.

"...Watch this," the fourth figure, known only as the Chaos Theory, said with a wicked grin and turned over the RoxasZexion card.

Common Sense cursed.

Time stuttered an excuse to leave. 'Places to be, you see.'

Reality decided it was time for a career change.

Thus, the universe collapsed in on itself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shorty!" the blonde nymph looped an arm around Zexion's shoulders, pulling him back a few feet. The male Nobody blinked twice, which was the way his body reacted when his brain was preparing for a Larxene-related attack. A natural defense mechanism his body developed after she introduced herself as 'recruit XII'. He still twitched whenever static shocked him.

XII pushed VI into a nearby wall and pressed a gloved hand to his shoulder.

"Larxene..." Zexion began cautiously, "You are aware XIII is violently possessive, correct?"

The nymph laugh-no- cackled, like a hyena over the carcass of a self-proclaimed genius zebra. "Like I'd ever be interested in you."

If Zexion had feelings he would have taken offense to that.

"Stop touching me. I have the power to make you think you're a flaming tree." ...Maybe not.

Larxene ignored him. "Listen, Keyboy's been glooming around more that usual. As much as I love him being miserable, he's gotten to the point where he's irritating everybody." Insert joke about 'everybody' versus 'nobody'.

Zexion's visible eye blinked. "What do you want me to do about it?" As if the little bastard didn't know.

"Valentine's day is coming up."

"So?"

"...For someone being so smart, you're really dense.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Random missions to worlds he couldn't pronounce, especially cold worlds, were not fun. All he wanted to do was find Zexion and possibly grope him for a little while, at least until the feeling in his toes returned. Unfortunately the older Nobody had left on a small mission a few hours before... with Demyx. Not only did that irritate Roxas, he would have to deal with Xigbar's 'sixty-nine' jokes for the following week.

("Hey, Zexy, I heard you and Demyx had an overnight mission yesterday."

"Oh dammit."

"I guess you two slept together, right? Ever use the sixt-"

"Dirty old man."

"What? You can't tell me you've never thought about i-"

"Shut _up_, Xigbar.")

When he got to his room, XIII noticed a few things out of place. His cloaks that previously made their homes on the floor were washed and folded, and there was a pink box sitting on his bed. Without much care for the packaging, Roxas ripped open the box and pulled whatever was insi-

Cat ears?

Roxas could hear the conversation that lead to the choice of gift. His heart, whatever part he could find, went out to Zexion. Poor guy. Whoever forced him into this was sadistic and manipulative. _Cat ears. _What kind of kinky-ass present were _cat ears_?

Then Roxas noticed the card.

_If you expected me to say something corny like 'you are my light', you can go straight to the Underworld. Happy Valentine's._

XIII smiled... until he read the postscript.

"I did your laundry. This place was disgusting. You wonder why I never accept your invitations."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduzioni Luminose

03

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Reality, Time, Common Sense, Chaos Theory. Makes perfect sense, I assure you.

-I really hate the ZexionDemyx pairing. It irritates me.

-Trying a new thing for my ending AN. Like footnotes... or something. Copying Dahne(who I will discretely fanwhore until the day I die). Because I think it's cool.

-I'll stop now.

-JK.

Reviews are nice, but I'm not expecting any. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. You rock.


	4. Dark

A/N: I've been reading a lot of yaoi doujinshi lately, hence why the 'plot'(I use the term lightly with whipped cream) in these chapters may be a little doujinshi-ish.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts or anything else used here.

WARNING: For all the people who think crack is just dandy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduzioni Luminose

_**4. Dark**_

_**When the power's out and everything is pitch black, Roxas is glad Zexion can sniff their way around.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zexion?"

"...XIII."

"I can't see my nose."

"And you could see it before?"

True, Roxas could only see his nose when looking at himself in a mirror.

He frowned, tightening his hold on Zexion's arm a little.

The two were ordered to go through the ruins of Traverse Town, which had been completely covered in darkness after the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. Everyone who lived in the town was either a survivor of a Heartless invasion, or a lost traveler. After all the occupants disappeared, a dark mist surrounded the world and closed it off from the rest of the universe. Both the Heartless and Nobodies refused to venture anywhere near it. This, Xemnas decided, had something to do with the lack of hearts in the town.

Vexen claimed it was a natural occurrence due to the position of the world but nobody listened to him.

Despite the open, never ending darkness that somehow made him feel closed in, Roxas was ecstatic. He and Zexion were never sent on missions together! Now he had a chance to be completely alone with his love interest(crush sounded so undignified). No Axel to tear them apart, no Demyx to request Zexion's help with a simple problem, no Xigbar scaring the hell out of them both(Roxas liked to believe, anyway).

False hope fluttered through his chest. Roxas felt like a schoolgirl on her first date. Zexion felt like a babysitter.

After what seemed like hours of silence, XIII spoke, "How does he expect us to find anything in this?"

VI continued forward, one arm stretched in front of him. Another long stretch of silence separated the question from the answer.

"XIII, have you ever heard the expression," Zexion began, voice soft, "'No matter how strong the darkness, the light will always be stronger'?"

"...No." Roxas replied.

Zexion sighed, "The Superior assumes that because this darkness is so thick I would be able to smell the light, as it would be stronger."

The blond tried to wrap his head around 'smell the light'.

"Can you?" he asked.

Zexion said, "No. There is no light here, XIII."

Then why were they still searching?

Roxas released Zexion for a brief second and stepped into air-

"There's a ledge there, XIII."

-and promptly fell forty stories.

_Who the hell smells a ledge?_

Well, no, that would be an exaggeration. In reality, the ground was only five feet below him. That knowledge didn't make his ass hurt any less. Roxas groped around for the wall, attempting to find a way to climb up and possibly strangle Zexion.

"This is why you're not allowed to go on missions by yourself, XIII," Zexion's voice seemed to be around him. Thus were the effects of pitch black surroundings.

"Yeah, yeah. Just help me up!"

Roxas reached his hand blindly into the air and latched onto Zexion's. A wicked smirk crossed his face as he closed his hand. He pulled, sending a not-very-amused Nobody to his utter doom.

Their bodies collided with two distinct grunts. A pair of arms locked themselves around VI's waist, forcing him to remain on his warm cushion. Zexion gave an agitated sigh, forcing his body to remain as stiff as possible. Roxas frowned, tightening his grip. _Oh no you don't._

"XIII, release me," Zexion growled.

"Roxas," he whispered, and despite the protests from the logical portion of his brain, ran a hand through Zexion's hair, "Just call me Roxas." _Please. Just for me it doesn't have to be for anyone else. Nobody has to know. Just please Ze-_

"_Roxas_," VI sounded distinctly annoyed, "Let go of me."

They remained in that position for some time. Long enough for Xaldin, back in the Castle that Never Was, to beat Axel and Larxene for tormenting Demyx for two hours. Vexen was the one who found him curled in a ball in the middle of a ring of fire and lightning. None of them were quite sure why he never summoned a portal.

"...Ahem."

Roxas was too dumbfounded to move. His... er... non-heart was jumping in his chest, doing cartwheels along his small intestine and promising to pay for a round of red blood cells for all his buddies. He was finally breaking through! It might have seemed insignificant to anyone else, but having Zexion call him by his name was a magnificent leap in their relationship! Or lack there of.

Then Zexion pressed their open mouths together and Roxas' brain commenced shut down.

Zexion was the first to pull away.

"You force me into a spooning position," he whispered, "and you can't handle a kiss?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We found nothing of importance, Superior," Zexion said, looking neutrally at Xemnas. The Organization has gathered for their weekly status meeting in the hall of impossibly tall chairs. Xemnas established them after the 'notice board' and 'chore wheel' kept spontaneously combusting.

The flesh around Zexion's visible eye kept twitching every minute or so. The white agitated it after the amount of time he spent in the dark was the explanation. Only Roxas knew the actual reason.

Xemnas seemed agitated and nobody knew why exactly. Axel and Demyx were snickering next to each other, like old bats talking about the pretty girl. Larxene and Marluxia were exchanging whispers, glancing at Zexion and Roxas every so often. Roxas... looked incredibly pleased with himself.

Zexion was oblivious as to why.

"F-fine, VI," _-'Is he blushing?' 'Shut up, Axel!'- _"You are all dismissed."

As they disappeared into their own respective portals, Larxene motioned for Zexion to wait a moment.

"VI..." she began.

"XII," Zexion acknowledged her.

"You have a hickey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduzioni Luminose

04

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-This has to be my favorite so far. Just for Larxene's comment.

-Yes, that was my explanation as to why Traverse Town wasn't a game in KHII. It makes sense only not.

-Alright. Homework time. Everyone spread the RokuZeku pairing like it's the best part of AkuRoku and Zemyx(which it is). Go go go.

-I refuse to write dramatic kissing scenes when they're not dramatic. Which is why the ZekuRoku kiss was only one sentence long.

-If anybody is wondering about the chronological order of this... don't. It'll break your brain meats. When I'm finished with this, I'll post a chronological order list on my lj.

Reviews are nice, but I'm not expecting any. These were done in my spare time without any real commitment. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. You are beautiful snowflakes... which means you'll probably melt or something when I hug you. ...Oh crap.


End file.
